clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Explorer 767/April Fools 2011
Hey folks, it's Explorer here with another... idea. Yeah. For the next celebration of April Fools', how about converting the Main Page, Sidebar, and just about any major page we can find to Engrish? Engrish is a corrupted form of English that has been translated from another language, usually Japanese, Chinese, or any other related languages. The translation is done so poorly that the resulting English often makes little sense. Examples: [http://i42.tinypic.com/wlrt6b.png A corrupted Brawl in the Family webcomic], another one, yet another one, emergency instructions, and a strangely labeled fire extinguisher. Making Engrish is simple, really. All you need is a translator with flaws and a long piece of text (in English). Translate it into Japanese (or whatever language you prefer), then copy the Japanese text. Translate that back into English, and hopefully whatever translator you used is flawed enough to give you a bunch of nonsense. For example, translating the Welcome message for new users into Engrish (Google Translate was used) turns out like this: ---- Hello, new user! We are here Fanon Wiki Penguin Club is delighted to have you. Please read these rules please time. Summary Welcome to the club Penginfanonuiki! Thanks to the editing site. We continued contribution of the article you wish to make / or discussion and other improvements. Wikia is a wiki that you and the public, the new "main part of the site and an overview of some of the links to pages telling you how to edit," make sure to visit the Community Portal if you have be . You have left a lot of fun and useful tool, can be seen below the logo. Sidebar name is displayed on the page or click the menu link selection. We "recommend that you do not check out your part!" Section. All the editing, the author (or anonymous ins) signed listed "recent changes" page, please keep an eye on. Bookmark, maybe. Help to delete spam and vandalism - not unpleasant, fact of life. Discussion of all aspects of the site, what other, on the talk page of the main page, or any "debate" can be anywhere on the page. If you have made a contribution since the date signed, the reader, "who," whether your message is probably still useful to know the story is that the current interest rate. You, the user's "Talk" page, if you get a written warning to users next visit. The four tildes full discussion and talk pages (please sign in For more information about us so you can learn, but feel free to fill in your user page you do not have to become your number one contribution for free. Also, please be sure to blog this request. As Fanon Wiki, we are creative, imaginative and bold editing promote. Please, please remember to edit and expand the existing articles! New here and join Shout Box! Please, unlike with Wikipedia, Penguin Club will remember that Fanon Wiki is not censored. Shoutbox To enable the first Shautobokkusu need to join you, and, Wiki called chat rooms. Is to communicate with others is the best way the comment box. This will create about parody, discuss the story, their luck, welcome to the user, even role-play, users will use the information to help promote them. Regardless of where the needs of all users for editing, that someone is that they are participating or how recently. How To Get: 1. Please see it at the top of the page says your user name. Go to see the details. The third option says widgets. Press on it. 2. At the top of the page, please expand to display the widget. Scroll to the right "to find the Shout Box." 3. Green plus sign and click. 4. Have a shout box now it is at the bottom of your page. 5. Start talking. : D The Use this section! Please, we are lonely GET! People should help you meet Many veterans here, and everyone you (Oh you do not feel anyone), these people are, but you can help and skills specific to the field. TurtleShroom is - if you want to study the site policy, not legal what they do, how to avoid, TS should come. He is site policy, the interpretation of the blocking and dicipline to be the main man, if you are cyberbullied / harassment, a good butt kicking. Each time you have to message him, he gets very lonely. TurtleShroom will return nearly every day, with a long history of the wiki is a very loyal user. Befriend the TS, you have friends in high places. The Ninjinian - Ninjinian UnitedTerra is the mastermind behind the series of articles. When you write your country, attention immediately, Ninjinian is your user. Once the United States, affecting Britain Terra and friends thanks to his attention. Explorer 767 - a founder of the closest thing we have to do is just 767 explorer has come to anything human. Jack of all - trading, the little explorer CPFW can help you. Do you need help with parody? What continuity? Do you need Ijonbushi? Secretariat of fiction you, or want to learn about the masters of the universe that might as well do you combine them in some way? Go to Windows Explorer. Corai is - What is your role-play? Collaboration What is your passion? You can edit your articles in others, whether they've done? Corai the letter to all things role-playing, enhanced for Nokkutoredoofu man is a spin-off of existing resources. Tails6000 - your video games, TV or worship / or Sonic? Corai urge to role play is enough to supply available? Do you want a casual chat in a friendly everything? The tail is the source for all things casual, and all things video games. Speeddasher - Do you love to draw? What is your hobby picture? If so, you need to view Speeddasher art. He is the mastermind PhotoShop know the true picture of his way around. deviantART is nothing to this guy, he does not take requests. We repeat, Speeddasher not take requests! The Speeddasher geenral inquries can help will help you and your art. In addition, users please note, he is a conservative. Email - 144 - Rising Star in the database, E-144 is the most common questions and friendly discussions. He also wants to become your friend. Happyface414 - you will need a super penguin advice is privileged creature, dramatic story? Go to the HF band. Happyface ahs, under the energetic contributions have experienced long been frustrated that his luck. He will have a short temper easily angry, really very friendly person, you should get to know him once. HF will stop to consider, we would recommend all of you convince him to stay. HF is better to answer the question of general inquiries and character. Leaders - sysop unknown to modify the main hardware and editing articles leaders. Are you a writer, if the leaders continue to ask how to block. Like Happyface, but he, with impatience, which have seen most of the action. Can continue to talk with one of his combines with other users. Zone, kill - they are actually two people. The talent is a zone that can help your story. He is the author of articles and quality zone. Kill is an illustrator to draw a lot of quality. Sadly, recently ended Cir. Zapwire is - Is there a technical question? Zapwire please contact us. Zapwire is something to talk about Linux are using it frequently called. Zapwire project turns this wiki to another server that is configured to move the plan. If you want to know more, Zapwire to thank you. RV Clan - What inspired you to view the work of some of our greatest, or? Disbanded in 2008, RV family consists of the user legendary forever left their mark in this database. Please if you see a reference to, "Bugzy", but have read about the members of the clan probably right ventricle. Guys - anyone and everyone to you, talk to your answer questions, and wants will help you on this site. Something about, or listen to them without shame, please contact us at all times. These users not only to the user as it is important to expand the site as well as others. Also, please do not forget the latest wiki user can be a legend. Conclusion We encourage you to edit! Please Do not quit! Again, Penguin Club Welcome to the Fanon Wiki! This boss please] leave a message on the page, people, or if you need any form of help and who you talk page above! Finally, do not remove this message from the pages of the story - if it is remains to be referred back to it. BOOYAH forever! ---- Feedback is would be appreciative. Let's creative! Category:Blog posts